


Marshmallow Programme

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets to enjoy his favorite flavor in an unorthodox way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow Programme

**Title:** Marshmallow Programme  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry gets to enjoy his favorite flavor in an unorthodox way.  
 **Word Count:** ~700  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) 's prompt #22: Marshmallows  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Marshmallow Programme

~

“Mm,” Draco moaned, popping another marshmallow into his mouth.

“Must you do that?” Hermione asked, glaring at him. “Honestly, we’re at work.”

“There’s no rule against eating here.”

“Well there should be,” Hermione muttered.

“Relax.” Draco ate another sweet. “You’re welcome to try one.”

“Absolutely not.” She frowned. “And you need to put those away before Harry gets here.”

“Potter’s visiting you again?” Draco shook his head. “He spends a lot of time here. Are you sure you and he aren’t an item?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Hermione looked so exasperated that Draco immediately relaxed. “I’m definitely not his type.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. Did that mean what he hoped it did? “Oh?” he said, trying to sound casual. He clearly didn’t succeed.

“Yes,” she said, eyeing him speculatively. “Not at _all_ his type. Anyway, get rid of those.” She gestured at the marshmallows as if they were poisonous. “He doesn’t need to see them.”

“So what does Potter have against marshmallows?” Draco leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on his desk. “Bad experience as a child?”

She smiled. “No. Like you, he adores them. But he’s taking the Auror physical next month and he needs to avoid sweets.”

“He seems fit enough to me,” Draco said automatically, colouring as Hermione’s eyebrow shot up. “What? I see him all the time, he drops by here often enough.”

“He does,” she agreed. “But I believe we’ve now established that it’s not because of me.”

Before Draco could follow that odd statement up, Potter walked in. “So how’s the Unspeakable business?” he asked, perching on Hermione’s desk.

“We would tell you, but then we’d have to Obliviate you,” Draco deadpanned.

“Ha ha.” Potter looked as good as he usually did, and it was all Draco could do not to stare at him. In his tailored trousers, Aurors robes draped over his broad shoulders, Potter was the epitome of fit manhood. Draco’s mouth began to water.

“Oh, marshmallows!” Potter exclaimed, spotting the sweets.

“No!” Hermione snatched up the bag. “I told you to put these away,” she scolded Draco.

Draco shrugged. “Sorry, although, like I said, I don’t think Potter needs to worry about being in better shape.”

“Thanks,” Potter said, flushing.

“Right, well, I should go and, um, hide these.” Hermione grinned at them before leaving the room.

“Damn,” Potter muttered.

“What?”

“She took the marshmallows.” He smiled at Draco hopefully. “You don’t have an extra stash, do you?”

“Sorry.” Draco stood up. “I think your best bet is coming back another time when she’s not here.”

An odd look crossed Potter’s face. “Wow,” he breathed.

“What?” Draco blinked as Potter pushed off the desk and moved closer.   “You smell delicious,” Potter whispered.

“I smell like marshmallows, I imagine.” Draco’s eyes widened as Potter leaned in and brushed his lips against Draco’s. He didn’t hesitate, however. He curled his hand around the nape of Potter’s neck to hold him closer and threw himself enthusiastically into the kiss. They rocked together, and Draco could feel the hard evidence of Potter’s erection against his own straining cock. After only a minute they were both shuddering together. When Potter pulled away, Draco felt dazed, his world completely askew.

“You know, I’ve wanted to do that for ages, but I thought you’d hit me,” Potter murmured, leaning his forehead against Draco’s as he caught his breath.

Draco smiled and with a whispered spell, cleaned them up. “If you want me to hit you I will, but I’d rather do more shagging.”

“Works for me.” Potter chuckled. “I’m really glad I stopped by here today since it let me kill two birds with one stone.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, not only did I finally get to shag you, but I also got to enjoy the delicious taste of marshmallows without ruining my diet.”

Draco smirked. “Potter, trust me. If our relationship goes the way I hope, I’ll have you working off any potential weight you might gain from eating marshmallows.”

“Brilliant.” Potter stepped back. “Please tell me you have more marshmallows at your place.”

“Of course.” Draco gestured. “Shall we? Your exercise program awaits.”

Potter grinned. “I am _so_ going to ace that Auror physical,” he predicted.

And he did.

~


End file.
